


Comes with the Job

by SheepyMirai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Reader can speak Japanese, sweet reletionship, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyMirai/pseuds/SheepyMirai
Summary: Why does he always do this to you? Your mind and patience can only handle so much!Reader is the one who built the Omnic bio-mechanics for Genji and so might as well be the one to fix him up when he came back from missions. She just wishes he'd go a little more easier on himself.





	Comes with the Job

**Author's Note:**

> just something small I wanted to write for Genji! 
> 
> translations:  
> [1] あのう、すみません - Please Excuse me,  
> [2] はい、でも。。- Yes, however..  
> [3] 糞、何だころ - Damnit, What the hell? <\- (a personal favorite of mine)

The cheery song playing from the stereo helped rid of any dull silence occupying the room. Small screwdriver in one hand and a thin pair of needle-nose pillars in the other, I hummed along to the diva’s high-pitched voice. A loose lock of hair slid out the messy ponytail I tied up and tickled the base of my neck. Tempting as it was to move it back, I couldn’t let hands free till all the screws were set into place, sealing the lid over the operating chip. The morning was pleasantly slow, and I enjoyed not having people come bug me with problems I had no way of solving. The chorus came in and with an added step to my grove, I easy set in the final two screws. Pulling my spine straight and my arms reaching towards the ceiling, I gave a well-deserved sigh, a grin accompanying my lips. I had finally finished a new model prosthetic that is mixed with omnic technology and will blend in easily with biological parts when attached, or at least a prototype of it.

A barely audible knock sounded and pulled me from my peaceful stupor. A grumbling resonated in my chest as I turned to face the doorway, recognizing _his_ voice immediately.

“ _Anou, Sumimasen_ , Do you have a moment, [Y/n]?” [1]

“Yes Genji, what can I do for you this- HOLY MOTHER OF, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?”

When I peeled my eyes open, I thought maybe a few scuffs and some minor dents in some part of the cyborg’s machinery is what I had to deal with today. NOT SPARKING AND MISSING PIECES AND HIS ARM HANGING ON BY A FUCKING CORD. Jumping from my seat and running over, I drew my attention straight towards the biggest problem. “How did?” My voice trembled now closely observing the damage.

Genji tried explaining the situation with the criminal Doomfist when my shriek stopped him mid-sentence.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?!” overdramatic as I could be, it was easy see the pout he pulled behind the metal mask.

“Sit,” sort of feigning anger, I instructed the ninja to sit by my workbench as I ran around grabbing my needed tools to try and repair his damage.

Not much was said I set up my organized mess of tools and replacements within my reach. Swiveling my stool to his side, I began prodding and moving things around to a least get his arm stable again.

“So, he was that strong to be able to do this to my work huh?” Finding what I was looking for, I warned Genji about disconnecting the nerve port and watching his posture relax slightly.

“Oh, so now you want to hear what happened, not even a ‘Are you okay? Are you still in one piece?’” His tone of voice giving away that smirk he wore. I scoffed and added a small “barely” to his statement.

My tone heavy with concern, I stopped my hands momentarily and looked straight into his neon green visor. “Are you okay?” Turning his head forward, he answered with a small “ _Hai, Demo_..” [2] Genji went on to explain how their mission turned out. My faced scrunched with worry at all his details.

“Is Lena going to be alright?” My heart stopped to hear what happened to her.

“Winston is currently working to fix her accelerator.”  I felt the ninja’s steady gaze watch as I removed broken circuitry, sniped damage wires and feed in their replacements.

Easily falling back into a comfortable silence with the murmur of the radio, I was able to repair most of the inner parts of Genji's arm and swung my stool around his body for other areas needing serious attention. My fingers roamed his back and chest plating, trying to catch anything needing attention, silently enjoying the way he shuddered under my touches. His chest would rumbled with a chuckle at my quiet, “ _Kuso_ “ or “ _Nandakore_ ” when I came across some pretty beat areas. [3]

Hours later, I was able to replace all the damaged plating and synthetic rubber with new and hopefully sturdier ones. A hiss rose from Genji’s mouth when the nerves were reconnected as he flexed his fingers and moved his arm about to get the feeling back. I gave my back and shoulders some much needed relief with a pull of my arms and a soft pop of the once stiff joints. Tugging my hair tie out, I shook the loose strands free and spoke, “I should probably run some routine checks to make sure everything else is working fine, don’t want to have you running back to see me with more issues.”

“Why? You don’t like seeing me?” Genji wished he sounded playful but a tinge of hurt still laced his tone.

My sore eyes never left his face as my hands reached for the binder sitting towards the wall. Flipping it open, I released another heavy sigh, “You know I don’t mean it like that. Don’t take it as it is, you big dork.” Pulling my stool close, I leaned up and pecked the side of his face plating where his cheek would be. Glancing back down towards my binder, I skimmed over the list of maintenance tests when a hiss of pressurized steam pulled my gaze back up. Those deep amber eyes that never failed to steal any breath of mine and constrict my chest. Cheekily, Genji pointed to the scared part of flesh below his eye,

“You missed a spot.”

And I was happy to oblige with a small roll of my eyes.  

 

_Extra:_

“[Y/n] cares for her work more then she does you?” The omnic’s voice sounded surprised, hearing what his pupil confessed to him. Genji could only offer a sad nod, feeling childish wording his feelings aloud. He knew how much [Y/n] loved and cared for him, it just felt that within the past couple times he’s come for repairs, she’s seems more concerned for the damaged biomech than his well-being.

The monk took a thoughtful hum before asking, “Do you think you may be taking it wrong? I believe that when she sees you in such a damaged way, it scares her to know how much danger you put yourself in. That is why she scold for you ruining your machinery.”

Something clicked in the ninja’s mind. Nodding an understand and offering his thanks, Genji ran off to find his beloved mechanic and offer up a much-needed apology.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to let me know what you think or if you see any grammatical errors, thanks for reading!


End file.
